Kacxa Week 2018: Day 1 Future
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: Here is a short story I did to start off Kacxa Week 2018 on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


It had been a month and a half, or so it seemed since Keith and Krolia jumped on the Namida navigating the Quantum Abyss. A month and a half since they rescued a Tlvdatsi wolf pup from certain death and started bonding over visions they have shared of their past. Some were pleasant others were filled with sorrow and anger and others were neither sad, upsetting, or happy. Both mother and son got to bond and make up for lost time.

They use to take shifts sleeping when the wolf was just a small pup, but when he started to get larger they could both sleep approximately the same times. The wolf would sometimes sleep… well, smother Keith as he got larger, and would sometimes sleep with Krolia. Other nights he would sleep at the foot of the cave and would growl at anything that would approach the cave. Tonight was one of those nights when the flash happened.

Keith saw a brief glimpse of him with Lotor's former general Acxa sitting around a fire. He got a quick glimpse of the other Paladins asleep as he sat close to her. He saw their hands were intertwined and they rubbed their heads together briefly. A soft but intimate purr like growl escaped both of them. Things went into a blurry flash forward with another flash.

He looked around finding himself in a Garrison ICU. He heard voices talking about him and went to go find them. He found the Paladins in the waiting room in various degrees of recovering from a huge battle he assumed and worriment. He asked them what was wrong but it was like he wasn't there.

When Shiro came out of the room guarded by a blade member on both sides of the door. Getting they asked about Keith, which he informed them there was no change in his condition. But both his mother and Acxa were with him, and to let them be in the room.

Keith walked into the room with the Blade guards, wondering why they didn't notice him. He nearly fell to his knees from what greeted him. His wolf was curled up on the foot of the bed. He saw his mother wearing a uniform similar to Kolivan standing behind Acxa with her hands on her shoulders. Acxa was holding his hand to her lips with both hands. Both women looked worn out and worried, but it was Acxa who looked worse. He just faintly heard his mother just barely keeping her voice from hitching, speak to her saying "Don't wear yourself down, young one. Your ' _Grek'uhn dah'_ will recover, he just needs time."

Through multiple flashes, he got quick flashes of he and Acxa performing a type ritual which seemed to bind them together as mates. Another flash showed Acxa pregnant and giving birth approximately a year later. Another flash showed Keith holding a baby girl who was a mix of both parents skin tones, with happy tears going down his face. She had smaller pointed ears and little knobs on her head right around where her mother's would be. She had his violet eyes a mixture of his black hair and Acxa's hair. Along with the marks he inherited from his mother.

He saw himself walk to the door of his and Acxa's private Coalition Hospital Room to introduce her to the rest of the Paladins. He went to a chair that was provided and sat down. He watched as all the other paladins even his mother entered and started making a big fuss over the new addition to the Voltron family. Even laughed when Lance got to hold her which resulted in her screaming at him.

The final flash showed the same baby girl all grown up. She looked like she was in her late teens to her mid-20s wearing a type of dignified uniform. It showed her flanked by leaders of the Coalition, the once Galaxy Garrison now Galaxy Alliance, the now aging Voltron Paladins, and other pilots wearing the same style Voltron-Uniform the paladins wearing (about 18 of them), including 3 trainees. He was awe inspired by the whole spectacle of everything. He didn't quite hear her name but heard her accomplishments which ranged from being the driving force in finding a new homeworld to even setting up a Galra government separate of the still crumbling Empire or Fire of Purification with the help of those she was flanked by.

Keith saw his older self which stung him hard being he looked almost exactly like his father, place a hand on Acxa's hip and another hand on his daughter's shoulder. She turned to face him smiling. Keith then saw his older self smile and say "Your mother and I are very proud of you… " As everything started to fade he saw both his daughter hug them both crying.

Keith woke up slowly. He stretched and slowly sat up seeing his mother already preparing the morning's meal. He saw his wolf come trotting up and pranced and pounced now that daddy was awake.

Hearing the commotion without turning around, mostly to hide her smug smile Krolia said: "You're finally up!" Keith responded with a yawning "yup" before stretching some more on the ground. His wolf got down in a playful position and sprinted out of the cave in a playful gallop, spun around and got back down into a playful position and playfully yipped and yapped at Keith. Keith finished stretching before standing up saying "someone is in a playful mood."

Krolia chuckled in agreement. She turned her head slightly to him "Did you sleep well?" Keith nodded saying "I did, but I had the weirdest dream. How about you?" Krolia grunted in agreement. She watched him walk out of the cave to do his morning routine, she thought to herself time to pin him. She smirked as she asked, "So... who is this Acxa girl?" She smiled in a motherly teasing way when she saw her son freeze in mid-stride.


End file.
